<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just bros bein dudes by copper_nv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437895">just bros bein dudes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_nv/pseuds/copper_nv'>copper_nv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, chat fic, just boys being boys, no beta we die like men, the youngins will be more prominent but i'll add the adults in, tsumugi is like a grandmother on facebook im SO sorry, uh. what do i tag it as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_nv/pseuds/copper_nv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tsuzuru: contrary to popular belief,</p><p>kazunari: owo? *notices ur gc* whats dis?</p><p>tsuzuru: i am not a problem child, everyone is just exhausting</p><p>tsuzuru: CASE IN POINT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ohhh fuck i have to name my chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND RYU FOR GIVING ME NICKNAMES!!! ALSO SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND DIM FOR TOLERATING MY BULLSHIT</p><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - bitchboy to dipshit to tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - neo<br/>juza - juza <br/>sakyo - Sakyo Furuichi to you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - Tsumugi to tsum tsum<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - guy</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>sakuya </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>tsumugi, taichi, yuki </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>24 </b>
  <span>others to </span>
  <b>☆ Mankai Company! ☆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ☆ Mankai Company! ☆ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>2:09 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>sakuya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya: </b>
  <span>did i do something wrong??? (・・?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>oh god no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>azami: </b>
  <span>sakuya please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki</b>
  <span> has left </span>
  <b>☆ Mankai Company! ☆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenma </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>yuki</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>☆ Mankai Company! ☆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenma: </b>
  <span>COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>don’t tell me what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki</b>
  <span> has left </span>
  <b>☆ Mankai Company! ☆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya: </b>
  <span>guys?????? ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>itaru: </b>
  <span>no, no. you’re doing great, sakuya. they’re just problem children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>contrary to popular belief,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazunari: </b>
  <span>owo? *notices ur gc* whats dis?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>i am not a problem child, everyone is just exhausting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>CASE IN POINT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazunari: </b>
  <span>TSUZUROOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN DONT BE LIKE THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kumon: </b>
  <span>ooooo a gc!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri: </b>
  <span>are we just not gonna add back the gremlin or what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>muku</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>yuki</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>☆ Mankai Company! ☆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>1.) i am reading over muku’s shoulder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>2.) you can only call me a gremlin when you get rid of that horrendous leopard print</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri: </b>
  <span>HEY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>3.) i will curbstomp your balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>it’s shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza: </b>
  <span>It does look like ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>sakuya. give me admin privileges </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya: </b>
  <span>okay!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenma: </b>
  <span>NO DON’T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>wait can i have them too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazunari: </b>
  <span>and me!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>definitely not you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazunari: </b>
  <span>my heart been broke so many time 💔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omi: </b>
  <span>I’ve been watching tsumugi fiddle with his phone for about 5 minutes now, should I be concerned??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>azuma: </b>
  <span>No, he’s alright. Just let him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumugi: </b>
  <span>A</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>muku: </b>
  <span>hello?? tsumugi??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumugi: </b>
  <span>Hello 😁</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>i’m going to fuckjng combust</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazunari: </b>
  <span>hi tsumutsumu!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumugi: </b>
  <span>Taichi showed me how to use emojis  🥳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>azami: </b>
  <span>oh my god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kumon: </b>
  <span>its not that bad!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>haha yeah i can see that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ tsuzuru → taichi - 2:17 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuru: </b>
  <span>what the fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taichi: </b>
  <span>IM SSORRY HE WAS ASKING HOW TO USE HUSBPHONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taichi: </b>
  <span>IM SORRYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ☆ Mankai Company! ☆ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>2:17 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya: </b>
  <span>oh, that’s great tsumugi! (*'▽'*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumugi: </b>
  <span>Haha yeah 😼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>i am screaming, but god can’t hear me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumugi: </b>
  <span>Why are you screaming? Are you okay 😱</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>i’m fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumugi: </b>
  <span>That’s good! I am proud of you 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ☆ Mankai Company! ☆ </b>
  <span>-</span>
  <b> 12:34 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>bd dbbbxbddb bxbxbxxxz zxz zbzz zz sndnxxzg g  bbg t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bitchboy: </b>
  <span>did hisoka really fall asleep with the keyboard pulled up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bitchboy: </b>
  <span>OI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bitchboy: </b>
  <span>WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME INTO THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>what did you expect? did you think sakuya would do it? huh? maybe muku? bitch? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bitchboy: </b>
  <span>CHANGE IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bitchboy: </b>
  <span>FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>lmaoooo i gotchuu homie no worries</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten:</b>
  <span> thank god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>hmm… (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀) maybe i just should give everyone mod privileges,,, would be a lot easier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>i don’t know. maybe you shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dipshit: </b>
  <span>both a terrible and good idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dipshit: </b>
  <span>OI BRAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minion fucker: </b>
  <span>WHEBDJUEUJSJRJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minion fucker: </b>
  <span>YUKI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>what is it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dumb dog: </b>
  <span>YUKKKKIIIIIIIIIII ;___;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dumb dog: </b>
  <span>MY NAAAAMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>oh no… maybe i should? (　ﾟдﾟ)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>drinks belle delphines bath water: </b>
  <span>lolol whats mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>drinks belle delphines bath water:</b>
  <span> ah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>stupid motherfucker that thinks it’s perfectly acceptable to wear something as horrendous as animal print. IT DOESNT LOOK GOOD YOU LOOK LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT: </b>
  <span>tf why is sakuyas still the same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>stupid motherfucker that thinks it’s perfectly acceptable to wear something as horrendous as animal print. IT DOESNT LOOK GOOD YOU LOOK LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT: </b>
  <span>ok,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>stupid motherfucker that thinks it’s perfectly acceptable to wear something as horrendous as animal print. IT DOESNT LOOK GOOD YOU LOOK LIKE ABSOLUTE SHIT: </b>
  <span>ignoring the obv issue here, why is the character limit so long</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dipshit: </b>
  <span>you know, im starting to think mines pretty tame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>should have thought otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>motherfucker unlimited: </b>
  <span>What’s happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>motherfucker unlimited: </b>
  <span>Hm. I see now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>hi chikage! ( ◠‿◠ )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>motherfucker unlimited: </b>
  <span>Oh would you look at that, my boss keeled over and died, have to go now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>bye chikage! ٩( ᐛ )و</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>drinks belle delphines bath water: </b>
  <span>ugh if only</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii:</b>
  <span> so was anyone going to tell me that kamekichi has an account or did i have to go through the member list to find that out myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>oh i remember that. citron and kazunari gave him a phone to see if he could type a sentence and he did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>WAIT YOUR NAMES NORMAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>lol yeah i bribed sakuya to change it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>ARE YOU LYING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>hm. idk u tell me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>now i can look at the chat without havin a goddamn aneurysm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>BITCH??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>WHY CANT I CHANGE IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>because i bribed sakuya as well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>sorry tenma! yuki said he’d take me out to get napolitan!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>i cant believe this. iwas betrayed for napolitan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god:</b>
  <span> rhe easy solution is 2 just bribe skauya to change ur name….. duh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>shut up you dumb dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>yukiiiiiiiiiiiii ;______;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>TAICHI WHATS YOUR FUCKGN NAME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>CAN I JSUT LIVE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carrot looking motherfucker: </b>
  <span>IN THIS FUCKING HOUSEHOLD?? NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>goddamn ;______;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>u need to chill out tenten i changed ur name for u lmaaooo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>finally. thank god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>its 12 am you guys should ssleeeeeeppppp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>i don’t really think you need to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>because fuck me am i right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i didn’t realize it was already 12… i was up rehearsing ( ´Д`)y━･~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>i pass out whenever god dictates it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>anyways youre also up. you can’t say shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>i was out triangle hunting!! i found lots and lots of triangles so thats why im up so late!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>imagine pining for 10 years: </b>
  <span>Hey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>OH SHIT DADS HERE!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>SCATTER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ☆ Mankai Company! ☆ </b>
  <span>-</span>
  <b> 10:22 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>damn you really fucking exposed him, huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakyo Furuichi: </b>
  <span>What’s with your name. I hate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>yknow i was gonna change it but i live to spite you. fuck you shithead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sakyo Furuichi: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO WKEHDEIJEKRJDDIRIRKFKEKEJEEKKS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Good morning, everyone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi: </b>
  <span>Good morning Citron! 👋😄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>yo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>Aren’t you supposed to be in class, Settsu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>dont give a shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Edison is very important! You should focaccia more in class!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>i thought citrons japanese was getting better wtf happened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Autocorrect</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Yes! It is the autozone that is ruining my life!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Good morning, I hope you all slept well~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>i slept at 6 am today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>ITS 10 AM AND YOU HAVE A CLASS LIKE, IN A HOUR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>im too tired to care anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>tsuzuroon what do u think ur spending ur college loans on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>I’ll give you a ride, Tsuzuru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>yeah i hope ur willing to wake me up im just gonna conk out as soon as i put my seatbelt on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Well, I truly hope you get that sleep schedule fixed before Azami throws a riot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Sleep deprivation does horrors to your skin, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>thats future mes problem goodnigsgsgsggzvzvzzzvzvzzgzgzgshgdgddgdsvvsvzxxgzgvzzgg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Good morning! I see that not everyone has rested well! Truly unfortunate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Why the outburst, young Settsu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>he bet me 2000 yen that i wouldnt change ur name to hoemare LMAAOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>fuck you fuck y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Oh, that explains it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>The name Hoemare… hm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>I think it’s a truly wonderful thing, if it has so much monetary value...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>y. you like it? you fuckjng like hoemare??? HOEMARE????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Well, yes! I think that it truly conveys the beauty of my name!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>I think it’s nice 🥰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Thank you, Tsumugi! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Haha, i think it suits you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>man you deadass just called homare a hoe ☠️</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bleh im not very good at writing the rookies or winter trope so i hope i did ok!! misumis way of talking is hard to translate into a groupchat. if you'd like to see more of a certain character please tell!! its mostly just gonna be the kiddos otherwise WIENEJDJFFIFIEJFKF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tsuzuru's pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im at the height of comedy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - neo<br/>juza - juza <br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - tsum tsum<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - guy</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ ☆ Mankai Company! ☆ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>3:22 P.M ]</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>kazoo </b>
  <span>changed the chat name to </span>
  <b>homare’s onlyfans</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi</b>
  <span> changed the chat name to </span>
  <b>hoemare’s onlyfans</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>u misspelled it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I SWEAR ON MOTHER NATURE THAT I WILL DIG YOUR GRAVE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>all of my blood vessels just exploded i swear to god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>WHAT SI THIS!??? IM SCREAMING WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>i’m going to beat you two to death with a fucking makeup brush one of these days, if not today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>DO YOU WANT ME TO IMPLODE IN ON MYSELF BECAAUSE THIS IS A PRETTY GOOD WAY TO DO THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza: </b>
  <span>Hey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza: </b>
  <span>Why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>what’s an onlyfan? (・・?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>it’s a website where you pay or tip creators for content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>ANANDJSKSJSKSKSDKJDKDIKSSBJD ☠️☠️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>oh ok!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>maybe we should get one? i think it’d be a good idea (*^▽^*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>let’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>no, no we shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>for </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>safety purposes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>Yes, safety purposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>safety purposes????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>There was a data leak awhile ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>ohhhh ok!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>i think im going into fucking labor my stomach hurts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>who’s baby is it???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>are you implying you reproduce asexually </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>well someone has to do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>what’s the baby’s name?? can i name it??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>are you going to name it triangle??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>yes!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>congratulations tsuzuru!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>im not p</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>thank you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>IM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING BABY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>AZAMI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20:</b>
  <span> STPTPPOPPPPPOP NOT THE POOR BABY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>no do it i want to see it happen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza: </b>
  <span>Why. what’s the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>curiosity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>IM NOT GOING TO FUCKING LET AZAMI REACH INTO MY WOMB AND RIP OUT MY FUCKING BABY ARE YOU INSANE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A BABY </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>WE’LL SEE AT DINNER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>oh my god are we eating an unborn fetus for dinner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>oh no,,, aren’t we eating curry tonight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>FETUS CURRY </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza: </b>
  <span>That sounds like shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I’M GOING TO CRACK YOUR SPINE LIKE A GLOWSTICK WE’RE NOT EATING A FETUS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>no… triangle… :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>its ok misumi 😔 we can hold like one of those viking funerals where we set a ship on fire </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>okay kazu!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>i hate this household. i want out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>this is whatbhappens when theres no responsible adults around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>theres itaru and chikage?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>they’re responsible?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>oh,,, fair enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>i mean, that’s fair, but it still hurts that comes out of muku’s mouth </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>im sorry i didnt mean it i know that im an useless apple core and i deserved to be thrown out like the piece of trash that i am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>no no ur fine, really, i didn’t mind </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>oi. what did i say about that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>im sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>oh wait you told me to stop saying sorry wait holdon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>hate how muku’s literally only a step away from crytyping</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>banny NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza: </b>
  <span>Hey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>fucking come at me juza you little bitch that still has the default nickname</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>do it pussy you wont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>IM SCREAMIGN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>please dont fight,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>WHY do i keep getting notifications for hoemare’s onlyfans i’m going to cry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>i’m trying to talk to yuzo 😭</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>what in the lord’s name is that name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>unstoppable force meets unmovable object</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>i like it!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>THANK YOU MISUMI YOURE THE ONLY REAL ONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>ITS NOT. ITS REALLY NOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>THIS IS ABUSE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU’RE A 48 YEAR OLD MOM STRUGGLING TO RELATE TO HER TEENAGER KIDS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>STOP BULLYING THE DIRECTOR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>YOU DIDNT SAY I WAS WRONG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>YUUKKKIIIIIIIIIII 😭</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>hey. leave her alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>oh my god not this shit again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>how many times has the lord’s name been uttered in vain in this household </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN:</b>
  <span> ANYWAYS i need to talk to tsuzuru do any of you know where he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>oh! he’s giving birth right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>WHGSSHSNWJWJDIHDJEIWIJDJ ☠️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN:</b>
  <span> WAIT TSUZURU WAS PREGNANT?? WITH WHOS CHILD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i like how you dont even question the legitimacy of it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺:</b>
  <span> i mean he ran out of the room saying that his water broke?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>what the fuck is going on oh my god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Oh, Tsuzuru is having a child? Good for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>ohhhh my fucking god no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Kazunari texted me that tsuzuru was giving birth??? What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>WHAT DID YOU DO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>i want to throw a baby shower :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>ISNT THE BABY SHOWER BEFORE THE BIRTH??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>This conversation is a train wreck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>im going to burn the theater down to the fucking ground i hate it here </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>Oh tsuzuru is? I’m so happy for him 🤗</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>TSUMUGI CAN YOU BE THE GODFATHER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>Oh? I’d love to! ☺️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>KAZUNARI MOTHERFUCKING MIYOSHI DID YOU REALLY TEXT ALL THE ADULTS SAYING TSUZURU WAS GIVIMG BIRTH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>WHBASHHWJSBSJJDJS MAYBE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>this is giving me a headache </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>We can’t afford a child. You have to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>what the SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>THE BABY DOESNT EVEN EXIST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>Good. Less work, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>ARE WE NOT GOING TO QUESTION THAT SAKYO SAID TO GIVE THE BABY UP FOR ADOPTION</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>I said to get rid of it, not give it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>SAKYO PLEASE WE’RE NOT GETTING RID OF ANY BABIES OH MY GOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>What did I walk in on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>Sakyo wants tsuzurus baby gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WHY ARE ALL THE ADULTS HERE IM IN TEARS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>SAKYO WHY CANT WE JUST GIVE IT UP FOR ADOPTION??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>Too much paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I?? You don’t even need to do the paperwork? We can just do it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>No! We are not getting rid of Tsunami’s baby! &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>We’re keeping it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>NOOO NOT TRIANGLE!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>i’m so confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>ANIKKKIIIIIIIIIIII ARE YOU REALLY GETTING RID OF TSUZURUS BABY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>WHO THE FUCK IS TELLING EVERYONE THAT TSUZURUS BABY IS GONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Oh? What’s this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>thats so dangerously close to owo whats this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>I just left the gym why do I have so many notifications. Also why is Kazunari saying that Tsuzuru’s pregnant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>You know, I could always get rid of the baby for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>NO WHAT THE HELL CHIKAGE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>we’re keeping the baby. that’s final.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>I was looking forward to being the godfather though 😭</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>What a shame… I’ve always wanted to take care of a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT AS IF WERE GETTINF RID OF THE BABY??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>THE BABY DOESNT EVEN EXIST </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>but… but… i was looking forward to naming them triangle :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>:</b>
  <span> my son…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>Its ok i can get you a new one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>A WHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Didn’t Sakyo just say to get rid of the baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>i leave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>hi tsuzuroon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>for ten minutes</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the reason guy hasnt talked yet is because hes lurking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tsuzuru the motherfucker unlimited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>save omi's blood pressure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updated twice today 4 all of my adoring fans out there</p><p>i just wanted 2 say that i dont reply to comments unless theyre questions but i do read them all and i love u guys :)</p><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - neo<br/>juza - juza<br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - tsum tsum<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - guy</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ hoemare’s onlyfans </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>3:51 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>I DONT HAVE A BABY DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THEY ARE?? I ALREADY HAVE A SHITTON OF YOUNGER SIBLINGS I DONT NEED ANOTHER BABY ON MY HANFS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>IM LITERALLY A BROKE AND STRUGGLING COLLEGE STUDENT THE ONLY WAY I CAN SURVIVE IS LEECHING OFF OF EVERYONE ELSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>IM SORRY TSUMUGI, MISUMI, YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER CHILD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>OKAY EVERYONE OUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon </b>
  <span>has deleted </span>
  <b>hoemare’s onlyfans</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>tsumugi</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>taichi</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>yuki</b>
  <span> and 24 others to </span>
  <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>3:53 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya: </b>
  <span>well that was quick!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yuki: </b>
  <span>i didn’t even realize you could delete the whole ass groupchat. i’m going to have a field day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>someone help me i’m keelfing over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>im gone. im goen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>my chest HRUTS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Okay that was fun, let’s never do that again, kids :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>oh our names are back!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>ok guys wait i have a brilliant idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>absolutely not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>guys? kazunari said that he had an idea and he wanted me to tell you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>this isnt fair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>what is it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Oh, this feeling of dread is quite unusual…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>he said that we should play dnd?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>oh that sounds terrible!! im in!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i dont really understand it, but sure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>no. that’s a horrible idea and i refuse to play dnd with anyone, especially you lot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>if yuki’s against it i’ll play</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>i’m going to replace every goddamn food in this household with vegetables i swear to god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i live to antagonize you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>oh? an awfully big word for your vocabulary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>should we stop them??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>oi, say that to my face. oh wait, you can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>uhhh i dont know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>no i like it when they fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>oh so you really want to try me? do you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>dont really recommend it, no!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>oo i’m so scared! what are you going to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>if the other say so then no!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>oh ok! whatever you say!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>why do i hear tenma screaming. i literally own soundproof headphones why can i hear him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>WAIT WHATS HAPPENING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I believe Yu choy was chasing after Tennis with a flyswatter!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>man someone really needs to teach you how to turn off autocorrect</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Ah… they just ran past me… children these days have so much energy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>WORLD STAR </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>wait kazunari update us im busy with a raid </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>so far they’re just running in circles! yuki vaulted over the couch and over a sleeping hisoka</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>so about the dnd game</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>im probably going to dumb it down a shitton cause i dont have time to explain it to everyone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>sorry to interrupt, but did you guys ever eat shampoo as a kid??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>umm no?? as in once in twice or</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>no like… as an actual snack (＞人＜;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>What kind of alternate reality do you live in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I… why would you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>idk… i thought people just did it. i thought it was ok! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Sakuya no. Shampoo is not good for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit:</b>
  <span> How did it taste okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>uh… like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i dont really remember the taste but i figured it was good if i kept eating it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>Please don’t eat shampoo 😖</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>It is both for our wellbeings</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Both?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>My lifespan has been shortened from stress 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>HWHDHDUEUEHEJD NOOOOOO TSUMUGI IF YOU DIE WHO WILL TUTOR ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>I’ll leave you the notes in my will! 😇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>that’s a terrible parting gift</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>oh yuki! you’re back! what happened to tenma?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>HE ATTACKED MY KNEES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Are we just going to dismiss that Sakuya used to eat shampoo as a normal thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>ARE WE GOING TO DISMISS THAT YUKI FUCKING ATTACKED ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Yuki and Tenma fighting? Old news. Sakuya eating shampoo? I am both mystified and interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>yeah so like. i was talking to masumi about food we ate as kids and i was like “i used to eat shampoo but now i don’t” and masumi was like “...you what” :(；ﾞﾟ'ωﾟ'):</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>one time i ate my sisters conditioner to see if it tasted like strawberry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Did it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>THE IMMEDIATE RESPONSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>if i said yes would you actually go to the store and eat conditioner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Maybe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>DONT FUCKING EAT CONDITONER YOU’LL DIE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>I WAS GONNA SEE IF HE ACTUALLY WOULD BUT WAY TO SPOIL THE FUN IG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>I’d rather not end up in the hospital, thanks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>DIE??!??? Σ('◉⌓◉’)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>TSUZURU WILL I DIE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>I DONT WANNA DIE IM TOO YOUNG!!! I WANT TO KEEP DOING PLAYS WITH YOU GUUUYSS :;(∩´﹏`∩);:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>no its ok sakuya you wont die because you ate shampoo not conditioner </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i… i think i ate conditioner too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>maybe you’re just immortal, sakuya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>JWHEEHHDJEJRIKKRIRJRKFEIRJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>OH I USED TO EAT SOAP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>...I know that you’re a different generation from me, but goodness, do children these days always eat these things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Absolutely not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>I MEAN IT WAS HELLA GROSS AND NASTY AND ID NEVER DO IT AGAIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>why are you using all caps. you can calm down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>I DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE IT IT WONT LET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>karkat v</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon </b>
  <span>has removed </span>
  <b>kazoo</b>
  <span> from </span>
  <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>did i hear the name karkat uttered in this househould</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>who’s karkat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>not important</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>...Anyways. Why do you ever eat soap sakoda</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>I DONT KNOW!!!! I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE ME STRONGER!!! THESE OLDER KIDS TOLD ME IT WOULD SO I DID</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>does eating shampoo and conditioner make you stronger then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>I thought we established the conditioner kills you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>DOES THIS MEAN 3 IN 1 BODYWASH WILL MAKE ME IMMORTAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>BE RIGHT BACK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>Wait Sakoda don’t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I CANT BELIEVE SAKODA IS ACTUALLY EATING 3 IN 1 BODYWASH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>how did we even get here,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>WHAT DOESNT KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Do not eat 3 in 1 bodywash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>confess your food crimes to the jury</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>who’s the jury?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>omi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Me, apparently</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>uhh i only drink hot milk and only hot milk,,, yuki told me it wasn’t normal until a while ago ahah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>I used to eat water with cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Used to bite string cheese and kit kats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>im a college student what do you think</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>eating shampoo and maybe conditioner,,??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>i didnt think you all actually would confess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>god. am i the only sane person around here besides omi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Ahaha, i used to eat raw meat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>nevermind. rights redacted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>...whats wrong with raw meat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Tsuzuru,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>I DONT THINK ITS THAT BAD? ITS CHEWY AND I LIKE THE TEXTURE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>raw meat? like the shit that carries salmonella and e. coli?? that could kill you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>i’m going to fucking nail you to the cross like jesus christ what is WRONG with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>what makes you THINK THATS ITS PERFECTLY OKAY TO EAT RAW FUCKING MEAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>I DONT CARE ANYMORE FUCK YOU GUYS YOU’RE ALL WRONG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>I????? RAW MEAT?????????????????????!????????!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Two wrongs do not make a right, Minagi!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Perhaps you’ll care for an exorcism, to rid yourself of the demons that curse you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>YOU USED TO EAT WATER WITH CEREAL???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>At least it won’t kill me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>I’M GOING TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR FUCKING NERVES AND REPLACE MINE WITH THEM TO SEE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>TSUZURU RAW MEAT CAN KILL YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PERSONAL PROBLEM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>ITS FUCKING NOT?!!??!? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I. I don’t think i can ever look at you the same way, tsuzuru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon: </b>
  <span>1.) ITS TASTY 2.) IF ITS TASTY THEN I WILL AHVE IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>i. ddont eat raw meat please thats so bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>man i checked why my phone was blowing up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>why would you ever</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>?!??? don’t do that, tsuzuru!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>oh by the way kazu said: “i used misumi to check up on the gc since i was rudely kicked out but i don’t think i want to be in it anymore”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby:</b>
  <span> i.i dont think raw meats that bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsuzuroon:</b>
  <span> SEE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>SAKUYA???? HELLO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i mean. i never like actually ate raw chicken or anything like that but i used to eat raw scallops ;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>THIS FAMILY IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WHERE DID YOU GET RAW SCALLOPS FROM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>FROM THE OCEAN???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>THE FUCKING OCEAN??? YOU DIVED INTO THE OCEAN AND PICKED UP SCALLOPS FROM THE SEA FLOOR??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>I MEAN YEAH?? WHERE ELSE???? 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>IM LOSING MY FUCKING SHIT I AHTE IT HERE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>SEE??? SEE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>CHANGE MY NAME RIGHT NOW </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>HI THIS IS KAZU SPEAKING FROM MISUMIS PHONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>I WANT ANFUCKING DIVORCE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WE WERENT EVEN MARRIED TO BEGIN WITH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I am no longer friends with tsuzuru, kazunari is now my best friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>IM ON MY HANDS AND FUCKING KNEES WHATS HAPPENING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>What’s wrong with you kids</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>Please don’t eat raw meat…. it might taste good but your stomach will say otherwise 😖</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>IM GOING TO MARRY YOU TO FUCKING DIVORCE YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Perhaps I will write a poem to commemorate this moment… I shall name it “Tsuzuru Minagi, the Eater of All Worlds”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>NO DONT DO THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Too late! My muse has struck!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>WHY WOULD YOU EAT RAW MEAT. WHY CAN’T YOU JUST COOK IT LIKE LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>OK LOOK I THINK MEAT IS TASTY BUT I DONT WANT THE GAS BILL TO BE HIGH I CANT AFFORD IT IM A SUFFERING COLLEGE STUDENT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>CAN YOU AT LEAST MICROWAVE IT FOR 30 SECONDS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>YOU THINK I CAN AFFORD THE ELECTRICITY BILL????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Yeah I sure hope so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Please tell me you and your siblings haven’t been living with no electricity for the past 20 years or so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>I AM LOSING MY MIND ARE YOU GUYS LIVING IN A SEPARATE REEALITYNFROM MIENE OR WHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>you know what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>i am going to go to the store</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>and grab some raw fucking meat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>and EAT IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>IM GOING TO BURN YOU AT THE FUCKING STAKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I HOPE YOU DIE FROM FOOD POISONING??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Is this why your stomach hurts </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>I AM GETTING UP FROM MY SEAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>TO GET SOME MOTHERFUCKING GOOD ASS RAW ASS METATAAWWSGSEHWWHHD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>the evil has been defeated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Did you kill him masumi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>yeah. we should get a new writer now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>NABSHDHSHHDDJD HOLD ON JUST A AECOND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>WHAT DID YOU ACTUALLY DO TO HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>i took his phone and locked him in our room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsum tsum: </b>
  <span>He’s grounded for a week 😡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>That was exhausting to witness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>if one of you bitches eat raw meat i’m going to have a mental breakdown and poison the directors curry and thats a promise on god</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sakoda never comes back because he died from eating the conditioner in the 3 in 1 bodywash</p><p>will guy ever talk?? idk maybe LOL. oh and matsukawa exists but i keep forgetting. maybe next chapter</p><p>ALSO i am so bad at writing personalities this fic was a mistake. theyre so ooc imsorry</p><p>i didnt really like this chapter but i still hope you enjoyed it :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. epic gamer moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poggers!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again shoutout to my friends ryu and dim for givin me ideas. dim gave me the idea of tsumugi calling the chat so OWHDJDUFJDJDJX</p><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - neo<br/>juza - juza<br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - tsum tsum<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b> - <b>10:53 P.M ]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>hey guys</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>well that was a nice 6 or so hours of peace and fucking quiet</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>when did you get added back</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>i miss tsuzuroon :(</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>i sure fucking don’t</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>that was a nightmare to backread</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>its been 2 years since tsuzuroon died… i know it’s been hard on all of us and i know we all miss him dearly. he was such a good friend… how could we not miss him</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>sometimes at night i can hear yuki’s wails down the hallway… </p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>what the fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>and i know that sometimes masumi leaves flowers on his grave….</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>i think it’s about time we move on, guys…………………. i know its hard but we can do this together</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>what are you doing.</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>its been two years, but it feels like yesterday that he was alive, laughing and breathing with us….</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>ITS LITERALLY BEEN 6 HOURS</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>but i will press on and keep him in my heart ❤️ </p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>im not dealin with this im going to go drop dead in a ditch or something cya</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>im frankly too exhausted to deal with this after the whole pregnancy and raw meat thing</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance </b> has removed <b>kazoo </b> from <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b> .</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>problem solved</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>good fucking night</p><p> </p><p><b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b> - <b>7:31 A.M ]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>rise and shine!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>i want to commit a fucking crime</p><p> </p><p><b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>well you know what they say! the early bird gets the worm! :)</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>im gonna commit arson</p><p> </p><p><b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>Do I need to get Hyodo to restrain you?</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>I’D LIKE TO SEE HIM FUCKING TRY</p><p> </p><p><b>banri i heard you were talking shit:</b> /</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>do you just have like… a sixth sense when banris shit talking you or what</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>i mean i thjnk it fitd the anme</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>COME AT ME YOU WONT PUSSY</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k20: </b>DONT FIGHT JUZA OR ELSE I’LL FIGHT YOU</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>YEAH??? YEAH COME AT ME TINY ASS</p><p> </p><p><b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>wow! things sure escalated on this bright and lovely sunday morning</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>i cna see saykyo typogjng</p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>Are you okay? Those typos are concerning</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>slepy</p><p> </p><p><b>tsum tsum </b>has started a group call at <b>7:34 A.M</b>!</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>HEWWOO????????????????????</p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>?? Tsumugi???</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k20: </b>is he watering his plants im crying</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>are we not going to tell him or?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>i was about to kill the person who woke me up at 7:30 on a sunday morning</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>but now i’m a bit concerned is he really this tech illiterate </p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>we shoduld start ana smr chaneln where omj cooks and tsumgi watsrers his flowers</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>[ you ar ra  flower in godds garden] asmr</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>i thik sakyo woudl approeb</p><p> </p><p><b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>you know what this is fine! this is fine. i am content</p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>I’d never thought i’d listen to a 24 year old man baby talk to his plants but here we are</p><p> </p><p><b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>Why would you do that.</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>BANNTNY YOU SAECRED HIM</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k20: </b>I GOT SCARED TOO OMG????</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>not in the call what happened</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>BANRI FUCKING SHRIEKED AT THE TOP OF HIS FUCKING LUNGS</p><p> </p><p><b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>We’re roommates can you at least go outside to scream</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>oh. so thats why i woke up to banri giving a goddamn war cry</p><p> </p><p><b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>Banri. Do I personally have to get over there and kick your ass myself?</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>DAD PLS</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>DO IT PUSSY</p><p> </p><p><b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>uh oh</p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>Banri i sure hope you’re ready to fight back because he just left the kitchen</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>f to pay resoects</p><p> </p><p><b>banri heard you were talking shit: </b>I don’t respect him</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>if banri dies i’ll spit on his casket</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k20: </b>damn y’all really went “no rights for banri” huh????</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>we’re always like that though</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>i can count on one hand the amount of people i respect </p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>drop thr deets yuki</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>sakuya. muku. omi. juza. tsumugi. used to respect tsuzuru but not anymore. would put azami and guy but that would make it two hands</p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>I’m flattered :)</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>as you should be</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>i dont knewo what i was expevrting but im stilk disappointed ;_____;</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>i hijacked masumi’s phone,</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k20: </b>oh my god hes back???</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>and i just wanted to say</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>how dare you respect me in the first place</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>goodbye</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance </b> has left <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>That’s masumi’s account????</p><p> </p><p><b>neo: </b>that reminds me we still havent added kazunari back in</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>he can stay out along with tsuzuru</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>and masuski now ig</p><p> </p><p><b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b> - <b>5:54 P.M </b>]</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>hey, quick question, are we ever going to change this name or what</p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby: </b>i thought there’s nothing wrong with it? (ﾟωﾟ)</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>sakuya. stay outside for a moment. you're the owner so you’ll have to kick yourself out</p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby: </b>oh ok! </p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby </b> has left <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>now that hes gone</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>im going 2 FUCKING LOSE IT</p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>Is this about what happened earlier?</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>YES THIS IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER</p><p> </p><p><b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>what happened earlier???</p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b> You see, earlier, he was talking up a this lady he was interested in, and when he left to go use the bathroom he left his phone at her desk. He didn’t clear out his notifications so she peeked at his phone and saw messages from <b>♡ </b> homare’s onlyfans! <b> ♡</b>. And then she took a photo with her phone and now everybody knows that he’s “subscribed” to Homare’s only fans.</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>THATSBNOT WHAT HAPPENED</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>I WAS GIVING  A FUCKJNG PRRSENATION AND THE NOTIFICATIONS POPPED UP ON THE PROJECTOR</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>AND I HAD TO EXPLAIN TO A ROOM FULL OF PEOPLE WHY THE FUCK I  HAD NOTIFICATIONS FROM HOMARES ONLYFANS</p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>Ah, so your boss and co-workers now know of my divine presence? I hardly consider that much of a loss, but instead, a gain! No man would ever scoff or laugh at my name.</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>i am going to SHIT in your FUCKING curry </p><p> </p><p><b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>aw i don’t think its thaaat bad… at least not enough to shit in homare’s food!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>THAGS BECAUSE YOU ODNT HAVE ANY SHAME</p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>If you’d like I can make them… forget that it ever happened.</p><p> </p><p><b>taruchi: </b>PLEASE</p><p> </p><p><b>fit n’ right: </b>Is that even legal. I know that you evade the law like you evade the question of what happened when you and the Director disappeared but come on.</p><p> </p><p><b>braincell: </b>Morally and legally I cannot let you do that, I am afraid. You will just have to find another way, Chigasaki.</p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>Not if I make you forget that I did it. :)</p><p> </p><p><b>mallo: </b>try me</p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>As much as you’d like to do that, Hisoka, I’m afraid that I cannot permit that for we will just simply end up at square one.</p><p> </p><p>🔺🔻🔺<b>: </b>NOOO NOT AGAIN</p><p> </p><p><b>fit n’ right: </b>And also the Director will throw a riot if you do.</p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>Yes, and that as well!</p><p> </p><p><b>mallo: </b>do it pussy you wont</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk how to characterize hisoka?? like i could probably write him in an actual fic but he doesnt seem like the type to reapond to a gc?? but like.... i cant have him not exist?????? much to think about</p><p>oh and btw upload schedule is like at least once or twice a week. honestly it depends when i feel like it idk</p><p>also how is this so popular im fucking keeling over </p><p>OH FUCK I FORGOT MATSUKAWA AGAIN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. taichi appreciation club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter: sakuya is innocent child, bless taichi all my homies love taichi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>u know how it goes fellas</p><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - neo<br/>juza - juza<br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - tsum tsum<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>8:01 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>H </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>HOLD ON A MOMENT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Yes?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Is something the matter, Taiwan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Someone really needs to turn off autocorrect for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WHAT DOES ONLYFANS MEAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>U DONT KNOW???? O____O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>NO I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS 4 THE MEMES</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b><span>WHAT DO YOU MEAN</span> <span>YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT ONLYFANS MEAN</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>HELP????!!???????!?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>NO I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS AND I DO T WANT TO KNOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>****DON’T!!!! I MEAN DONT I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT ONLYFANS MEANS OMG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Oh, but I would like to know what is only fans is!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>i don’t know what it is either!!! i asked kazu but he just kind of laughed at me and told me not to worry about it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>yeah ssame,,, i asked yuki and he told me not to looknit up so i didn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>WELL DONT FUCKING LOOK IT UP </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>teeennnmaaa!!! tell me what it means &gt;:(((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>WHATS HAPPENING WHY ARE WE SCREAMING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WHOA SAKODA YOURE BACK??? I THOUGHT YOU DIED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>WHY WOULD I BE DEAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>IDK U SAID THAT YOUD EAT 3 IN 1 BODYWASH AND U NEVER CAME BACK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>TENMA…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>YOU TELL THEM WHAT IT MEANS AND I’LL KICK YOU OUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I WASN’T PLANNING TO GIVE ME A GODDAMN BREAK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>everyone should calm down, maybe? (^◇^;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Ooh yes! I like that idea!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Please. I don’t have the braincells necessary to handle this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>NAHSHSDHEHDEJHESHDHJWHEH TASUKU HAS NO BRAINCELLS </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>I lost them from spending time with you guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>but… didn’t itaru tell me what it meant?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>It doesn’t mean anything special Sakuya don’t worry :] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>if you say so!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>oh… i looked it up with muku...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>babs ssbsbs s szzzzbbbBsbs ss ss snbsssbhhUs s s s sbsbs  bbwsbnNnajjsjksnnnn   nssnsns s swnw w w q wana  ansnssndsskdsl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>muku?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD MUKU?????? MUKU SPEAK TO ME ARE YOU OKAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>1@2’a-!/!:!:!//!-&amp;1&amp;2$:!:!/$//$!/!/!:!:!/!/&amp;/&amp;/!:!:!:!/)3:?:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>MUKU PLEASE TALK TO JUST. GIVE US A SIGN IF YOU’RE BREATHING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>$</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>okay… now i’m a little confused (@_@)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>what does it actually mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>whos gonna say it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>NOT IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Not it. Sorry ahaha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>NOT IT NOT NOT IT NOT IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>ah… i don’t wanna tell saku saku!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>guys??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Oh hell no. I’m sure as fuck not gonna do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>tenma u do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>WHAT WHY ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>muku having a crisis and citron doesnt know what onlyfans is so youre the last one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>UH UH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>TENMA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>NOT IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten </b>
  <span>has left </span>
  <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>WHEEZE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>im so confused...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Let’s go to bed early, okay guys? Goodnight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>goodnight??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>12:44 P.M ] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WHO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>oh my god he’s back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>TOLD SAKUYA WHAT A FURRY IS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>tears are streaming down my face can we just have one day without any drama</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>it was me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>ok technically he doesnt know what it is but he is asking about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>also why is ur name still that jfc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>kazunari </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS KICKED ME OUT AND DIDNT LET ME BACK IN 💔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>now that i think about it i don’t think masumi ever got let back in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>TRUST ME I’D CHANGE IT GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY BUT I DONT HAVE MOD PRIVILEGES AND KAZUNARI REFUSES TO CHANGE IT FOR ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>BUT WE ARE IGNORING THE PROBLEM HERE AT HAND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>OO FURRIES?? I HAVE A FURSONA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>fursona? :?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>KAZUNARI YOU ARE KILLING ME </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>AJSHDBSNNSBSSHHSANSNSSBWGESHSHWGDHEGEUEUIEITITJDHDDJSJSJJEJSJSKSSIDJDKSKDJDJJDKW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Oh, a fur sona! I have one of those as well! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>omg </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>REALLY??? OMG WHATS URS IM A GIRAFFE 👉👈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>can’t believe i’m witnessing this happen before my own eyes. what a time to be alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I am a llama!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>my stomach hurts from laughing too much what in gods name is happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumu tsumu: </b>
  <span>Kahdhshebdjdndd XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WHO TAUGHT TSUMUFI HOW TO KEYSMASH AND WHY IS HE USING XD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumu tsumu: </b>
  <span>Kazunari taught me! xD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>oops ;3c</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i don’t know what’s happening but can i have a fursona too? (๑･̑◡･̑๑)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>sure you can. we can all have one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>no im not gettinf a fuckin fursona </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsumu tsumu: </b>
  <span>Kazunari could you teach how to change my name next? xP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>YEA I’LL TEACH YOU IN DMS ANBSBSWHHWH </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I think you should reconsider Banana!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>nnnnno thanks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>lmao why not banri? i already have an animal in mind for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>o dont u fucking say it old man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>a cheetah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>YOURE DEAD TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>that’s what you said last time when i killed you during a 1v1 lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>Kazunari taught me how to change my name! 😄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Do you hear that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>hear what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>The sound of a puppy fainting wailing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>thats just taichi dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>is he crying over the bbc fried rice video again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>“again”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>LOOK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>THATS NKTK HOW YKUY FUCKNG COOKK RICE!!!!!!!!!! WHYBDID THEY WASH IT AFTERWSADA  AND  KT BEOFERHAD!!! WHY DID THEG FUCKJNG TSTRAUN IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I think I’m going to need a translator for this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>I think he means “THAT’S NOT HOW YOU FUCKING COOK RICE!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID THEY WASH IT AFTERWARDS SND NOT BEFOREHAND!!! WHY DID THEY FUCKING STRAIN IT”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>azuma using all caps and exclamation points is kind of cursed ngl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>AND I WAS C RYING BC OF TSUMUGIS NICKNAME GET TI RIGHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>That’s because I am! I think you’re doing a very good job, Taichi! xP 😇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ;____________;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>No need to cry, Target! We all love you very much!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>i think the crying just got louder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>you’re doing great lol i’m proud of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>H. HOLD ON FOR A SECOND IM CRYING GIVE A MOMENT HOKD ON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>I’m very, very proud of you Taichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi:</b>
  <span> SOTOTPTP IT OFMGM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>yeah taichi!! i think you’re really cool and your work ethic is super inspiring! (●´ω｀●)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>TAICCHAN!!!! YOU’RE DOIN GREAT SWEETIE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>STOP W THE COMPLIMENTS OR ELSE SOMEONES HOSTING MY FUNERAL OMG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>you remind me of my younger brothers so i feel like i have to protect you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>. why do i feel everyone looking at me despite the fact im in class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>We’re waiting, Banri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>why are you using your phone in a college class that’s expensive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>P. PLEASEDOTN COMPLIMENT ME OR ELSE I WILL ACTUALLY COMBUST DO YOU WANT TO HAVE TO CLEAN UP MY SCATTERED BLOODY LITTLE BODY PARTS ;__________________;</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first part was inspired by the fact my friends (ryu and dim again) DIDNT KNOW WHAT ONLYFANS MEANT??? I DONT KNOW HOW THEY DIDNT KNOW DID THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER AND ITARU BIT FLY OVER THEIR HEADS</p><p>the notes ryu gave me w the nicknames was "tsumugi changes his name to proud of you all and taichi cries" and i RAN with it i love this lil puppy dude</p><p>https://youtu.be/KpKPueBqFWc &lt;--- the bbc food video taichi was talking about</p><p>ty for kudosing and commenting!!!! i love u all so much. mwah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. writing this gave me genuine terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMSO FUCKING SORRYBRYU PLEASE WHEN YOU SAID "IF EVERYBODYS CURSED THEN HOW IS YUKI CURSED" AND THIS HAS BEEN IN MY MIND EVER SINCE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ryu please dont kill me ur so sexy ahahahah /j</p>
<p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p>
<p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p>
<p>banri - neo<br/>juza - juza<br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p>
<p>tsumugi - proud of you all<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p>
<p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ </b>
  <span>♡ </span>
  <b>homare’s onlyfans!</b>
  <span> ♡ - </span>
  <b>8:31 P.M ]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>hi i’d like to make a callout post for banri settsu?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>he just got a bar of soap and ate it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>i thought we already moved past this conversation?? yes we eat stupid shit let’s move on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>just so we’re clear you have absolutely no right to say anything tsuzuru</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>neo: </b>
  <span>talk to me when you start cooking your meat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>yea he was like… “i’m going to get a snack” and i was like “oh get me some too” and he came back with two bars of soap</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>my lp’s restored im going to leave you with this information bye</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Why the hell…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>It just keeps getting worse, juza. I’m not sure if i can handle this anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Everyday something new happens… first it’s tsuzuru eating raw meat and now banri unironically eats soap...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>please omi its not that bad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>No, it really is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>oh my fucking god another one? what the hell is wrong with this place</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>i know that everyones like, cursed in some way or another but what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>dd. does soap taste good why would you ever eat it as a snack why,,,,,,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I think I’m living in a different reality from all of you??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson</b>
  <span>: soap doesnt taste that bad get off my ass</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>WHY THE FUCK IS MY NAME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yukkii:</b>
  <span> i had this dream where it was the bee movie, but you were the bee and juza was the lady and the boyfriend killed you and juza didn't stop him like in the movie </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>also my level of respect for you has plummeted despite being at rock bottom and i think you deserve it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>OP WHOS THE BF…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>the hack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>OMG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>oh what the fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>omg does this mean juza leaves tenma for banny????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>what the fuck? absolutely not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>didnt u read taichi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>bold of you to assume i can read!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i killed him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>he deserves it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>thank fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>hey yuki check ur dms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>Good morning, problem children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>good morning grandpa!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>Pray tell, why is Yuki chasing Banri down the hall with a baseball bat?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>idk but im not gonna find out or else the brat will probably crush my windpipe with his bare hands again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>“again”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>uhhh yuki was looking at his phone and shrieked at the top of his lungs before running to banri and juuchans room?? ii dont know where he got the bat from,,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>JUZA DO U KNOW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Not really? I looked over at his phone when he sent the message and I saw an image</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Something with gray skin and orange-yellow horns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>DONT TELL ME ITS WHAT I THINK IT IS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>i. I DONT KNOW EITHER WHATS GOING ON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Oh, not this again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>let me tell u abt homestuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>I KILL YOU ON THE FUCKING SPOT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>OOOH I FEEL MY BLOOD VESSELS POPPING ALL AT ONCE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>IMSCREMAJNF WHATBRHE HECK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>HELP IM SCAREDV???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>HOLD ME KUMON IM SCARED TOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>What the fuck is a homestuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i never thought i’d hear the word homestuck in this day in age but here we fucking are</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Home stuck? It’s very popular in my home country!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>I think I’m too old to understand this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>BEFORE I DIE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>I WOUKD LIKE TO SAY YUKI RURIKAWA USED TO BE A COSPPALYER</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>AND HE ALSO KINS KANAYAY MARYAM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I think i can feel my blood pressure rising</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>I FUCKING DESPISE IT HERE. I HATE IT HERE I HATE IT HERE </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>PLEASE WHATS HOMESTUCK IM SO CONFUSED </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>iim scared tasuku and guy had to restrain yuki,,,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>BOTH???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>I CANT DO THIS I AM SERIOUSLY AT MY LIMIT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>ohhh are you guys talking about homestuck? i don’t really know a lot about it but i like vriska :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>I LOOKED UP KANAYA AND THIS IS WHAT I GOT????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Yeah that was the thing he sent Yuki</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>w. what is that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>huhhh i thiiink kazu said that they were called trolls? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>if we ever recruit a new mankai member can we make it a therapist please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>I HATE THAT I UNDERSTAND EVERY BIT OF THIS CONVERSATION. FUCK. FUUUCK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>um. uh banri barricaded himself in one of the storage rooms and yuki is on the verge of breaking the door down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>ID TRY TO STOP HIM BUT IM GENUINELY TERRIFIED FOR MY LIFE??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>TAICHI CAN I TAKE UP UR OFFER PLEASE HOLD ME IM SCARED AND LOST</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>PLEASE IM IN MY ROOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>cuddle puddle!!! could i join?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20:</b>
  <span> SURE??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>sn*ggling? in my christian server?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>it was no longer christian once kazunari changed the name to homare’s onlyfans</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>uhhh guys,,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>please tell me that yuki is restrained and did not break down the door to kill banri, no matter how much he deserves it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>bad news</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>well at least hes dead</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>wworse news????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>GODDAMNIT </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>GUESS I’LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>I think a few years were taken off my lifespan witnessing this conversation </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>IS NO ONE GOING TO STOP THE GREEN MOTHERFUCKER FROM KILLING ME HELLO???? I AM ON THENBRINK OF DEATH AND THATS BECAUSE HES BEING RESTRAINED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THE BRAT HAS A HOMESTUCK PHASE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>CONFIDENTIAL SECRETS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>By “confidential secrets” I think he means a Tumblr blog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli sexy: </b>
  <span>LOOK I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW ALL OF OUR SECRETS OR SOMETHING BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS. ITS SO MINOR</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>man… i rlly shouldnt have said anything</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyways im gonna hide and hopefully ryu wont fucking kill me no matter how much i deserve it</p>
<p>im so sorry for anyone who doesnt know what homestuck is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. tsuzuru vc: why am i always at the butt of the jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we're back, babies.</p><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - tsuzuroon<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - banri b benson<br/>juza - banri i heard you were talking shit<br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - proud of you all<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p><p>haruto - shrimp man take me by the hand<br/>ara ara - shifuto<br/>kagome kagome - madoka</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO RYU FOR LETTING ME STEAL DIALOGUE. ALSO SHOUTOUT FOR DIM FOR SENDING THE HARUPOG PICTURE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>4:10 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>ITS FOUR AM???? WHY ARE YOU SENDING PICS OF HARUTO FROM GOD TROUPE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Why do you have them in the first place… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>harutopog</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>harupog</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔻🔺🔻: </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>like flames to a moth.... here the summer troupe comes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>WAIT I MEANT MOTH TO A FLAME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>no it makes sense. we’re the flames and the moth is villager c’s sleep schedule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>please let me fucking rest for one night just ONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>You do it to yourself. I had to wrestle you on the couch on a saturday at 3 am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>I HAD AN ESSAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>that’s so… oddly specific….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>tsuzuru do you want azami to yell at you again??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>LOOK I USED TO WORK IN LIKE 19 PART TIME JOBS DO YOU THINK IM NOT USED TO IT??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>GO TO BED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ haruto’s revenge for his fallen shrimp kin </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>4:17 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shrimp man take me by the hand: </b>
  <span>i feel like someone is mocking me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ara ara: </b>
  <span>at 4 am????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ara ara: </b>
  <span>man i think you’re just insecure at this rate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shrimp man take me by the hand: </b>
  <span>IM NOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shrimp man take me by the hand: </b>
  <span>just a gut feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kagome kagome: </b>
  <span>its 4 am who could possibly be talking about you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>4:20 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>420 BABY LETS GOOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>WORTH IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>9:56 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Stop sending that image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>yeah stop im trying to sleep on tasuku and he keeps laughing so hard he shakes me awake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Ahh, how sweet. Tasuku does have a soft spot, hm? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>EXPOSED HOLY SHIT WTF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>shut the FUCK UP sumeragi you’re taking me back to the stupid world star shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>stop talking then babe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii:</b>
  <span> Oh you want to fucking dance carrot boy? You want to fucking dance? You gonna call me babe platonically? I'm gonna fucking beyblade beyblade let it rip through your spine until it becomes the next Leaning Tower of Pisa little carrot boy. You wanna do that? Huh? Fucking test me bitchass Sumeragi I'll bite you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>😳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>i…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>holy shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i dont even have a comeback for that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>good morning but not really</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>can you all just sleep before 12 am jesus fucking christ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>i like how your standards lowered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>look otherwise we’d be arguing about his nonexistent sleep schedule for MONTHS and someone has to be the adult because tsuzuru is clearly not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>i cant even argue anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>good morning everyone! i hope you all had a good rest (minus tsuzuru)!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>MINUS TSUZURU HELLPFKGJLFJFNNDNFHFJDN ☠️☠️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>I’d like to say that Itaru woke up, looked at his phone, laughed, and promptly passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Sounds about right!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Great morning, is it not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>braincell: </b>
  <span>Good morning to you too, Sakuya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Tsuzuru, I do have some tea I could offer you. Or I could afford your doctor fees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>deadass?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Yes. Deadass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>ITS ABOUT TIME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>PINCH ME IM DREAMING?? TSUZURU ACTUALLY GETTING MEDICAL HELP???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Wow. This day really has it all, huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Congrats, Tsuzuru! I’ll make your favorite tonight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Oh! What a joyous day! Tsuzuru, I am so proud of you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WAIT WHY ARE YOU CELEBRATING </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>:O TSUZURU!!! CONGRATS!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>IS IT REALLY THAT BAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>YES.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>braincell: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>yes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>yes :?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>yes!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>Yes xD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>MASUMI I THOUGHT YOU WERENT ADDED BACK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SAKODA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>awww i just wanted to be included :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>added myself back in to make fun of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>look… tsuzuru…. this is an intervention</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>I DONT NEED IT??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
  <span>Tsuzuru. Listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>While we are truly grateful for all the work you’ve put in for Mankai…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>we have to put u down…… . … 😭</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>YOURE KILLING ME?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>once and for all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>finally</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>its ok tsuzuru!!! we’ll be there with you!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>What a shame for someone so young to die so early…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>im too young to die but too old to order off the kids menu choose one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>maybe if he LISTENED TO ME AND GOT SOME FUCKING REST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I’ll jump in the casket while crying when you get buried Tsuzuku!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>I’ll hold you back from jumping in the casket while you cry when he gets buried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>How tragic… we’ll miss you, Tsuzuru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>TSUZURU!!! NOO!!!!!! DON’T GO!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>zzz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD!!!!! HISOKAS IN THE HOLE!!! HISOKA WAKE UP BEFORE THE COFFIN GETS LOWERED!!!!! HISOKA NOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>oh my god…. hes fucking dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>What a tragedy… both of my dearest companions lost… I… I cannot go on any longer…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>this is terrible muku hold me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>this is so sad…. yuki hold me too….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>*cries*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i think getting e. coli is sexy: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCKCJFNFNMM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>I CANT BELIEVE THEYRE GONE JUST LIKKE THATT ;_______;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>braincell: </b>
  <span>There there… it’ll get better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED AFTER PROMISING TO UPDATE WEEKLY I GOT SCHOOL AND GOT HYPERFIXATED ON SOMETHING ELSE BANDHFNF</p><p>i cannot take credit for beyblade beyblade let it rip through your spine. thats ryu</p><p>EDIT: FORGOT MATSUKAWA AGAIN NOOOOOOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. obligatory horses in the back joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - died from e. coli<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - taruchi<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k20</p><p>banri - banri b benson<br/>juza - banri i heard you were talking shit<br/>sakyo - you are DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - proud of you all<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k20</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no idea how i got the ideas i did for this chapter but it was fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>6:56 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>hi would anyone like to explain,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>ummm i’m sworn by oath not to tell! and masumi got kicked and taken out (like to the mall, not killed) so he wouldn’t tell you! i don’t know much about it anyways i was with sakoda! ( ´∀｀;;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>I like how you had to clarify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>coming from you, of all people??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Oh? I wasn’t aware you were friends with Sakoda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>yeah!! he hangs out with me when sakyo visits his family! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I am out with Mass! Would you like to send a message to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>i’m so tired</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>cheers i’ll drink to that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>why is there a hole blown into the wall? sakyo’s going to kill someone if he finds out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>hello would any reasonable adult like to explain what happened </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>No! 😁</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>braincell: </b>
  <span>I suddenly got a message from Citronia to meet him, so I do not know either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Uhh I don’t know either i just heard crashing and a lot of screaming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Ufufu. I guess I could, theoretically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Aha, what’s the fun in just telling you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>what is this bootleg my mastery mesmerized by mystery??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>anyways i have a secret weapon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>marshmallow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>summer and autumn troupe did it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>YOU SNITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I GAVE YOU LIKE THREE BAGS OF MARSHMALLOWS WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH TO BRIBE YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>now i have 3 bags of marshmallows and another one. its just capitalism</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WHATEVER YOU DO DONT GO INTO THE STORAGE ROOM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>YOU DUMBASS SHES GOING TO GO IN THE STORAGE ROOM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD IS THAT MASTUKAWA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>WHY IS HE TAPED TO THE CEILING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>SO HE WOULDNT SNITCH, UNLIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>whatever. you’re just mad i have a marshmallow now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>braincell: </b>
  <span>Apologies on behalf of Mikage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>awa: </b>
  <span>WHY DID YOU GUYS TAPE ME TO THE CEILING? RUDE? CAN’T I JUST LIVE IN PEACE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>YOU GUYS BROUGHT IN A WHAT??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>AAAAA IM SO SORRY DIRECTOR ;; IM JUST A WEAKWILLED DISGUSTING PIECE OF SPINACH LEFT TO DRY ON A HOT DAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>IM NOT MAD AT YOU MUKU, JUST DISAPPOINTED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>EVERYONE ELSE, HOWEVER, IS FAIR GAME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>LOOK IN OUR DEFENSE THE GUY WE MUGGED WAS A DICK. IT WAS MORALLY OKAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WE WOULDNT HAVE DONE IT FOR NO REASON TRUST US PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>W</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>WHERE IS IT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>uh. in my dorm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>YOUR DORM?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>HOW DID YOU FIT A HORSE IN THE DOORWAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>ummm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i don’t even know how chikage said he’d “take care of it for us” and now the horse is fucking inside and we don’t know what to do now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>We named him Sandy!! 😜😝😂😄👍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>HOW DID CHIKAGE GET A HORSE INSIDE? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>i don’t know ;; i was out with sakoda and when i got back there was a horse in my room! i’ve never felt genuine fear in my life...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>i’m feeling awfully faint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is woman: </b>
  <span>Oh dear, take a seat, Director. I’ll ask Omi to make something for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>The horse is a shapeshifter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>if i were dating you. well, heh. let’s just say horses won’t be called “horses anymore”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>why are these things so ugly anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>like humans didn’t even breed them to look like this they're just fucked up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>DONT BE MEAN TO SANDY YUKI!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🔺🔻🔺</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>nooooo :( he’s just trying to live in peace!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>no offense to sandy. but these bitches need help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukki: </b>
  <span>like these motherfuckers are so? gross. ew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>they have too many teeth for a prey animal and its awful</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>NOOOOOOOOOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>Oi. Dont hurt mukus feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>BANRI DO YOU WANNA GO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>HEY YUKI STARTED IT??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>YEAH WELL YUKI SCARES ME!!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE SCARED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>BITCHES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>BITCHES HELP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>what is it? did you get e. coli again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>NO ITS NO THASJEJWKANSN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>TSUZURU???? SPEAK TO US</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kazoo: </b>
  <span>oh my god tsuzuru died again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>the e. coli got him….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Ah… Sandy… he’s…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENED TO SANDY I WILL TEAR OFF MY LIMBS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>oh my god why is sandy in tsuzuru’s dorm now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>wait what?? sandy’s still in my room still</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>two sandys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>Two Sandys!!!!!! 😘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>that emoji makes me think you had something to do with that tsumugi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>i think we should just pack up and leave because sakyo’s going to kill us for letting two horses in the dorm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Hisoka pspspspsps…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoemare: </b>
  <span>Do you, by any chance, know how Chikage got the horse inside the dorm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>do you want them out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>give me a minute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>hmmm. unsure if that’s a good idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>Hey. Don’t ruin all my hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mallo: </b>
  <span>shut up youre just jealous that i get marshmallows</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD THE HORSES ARE OUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>WGY AR BTHEY AFTER MEN FWHATYRRBHEUDJCKBOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Dont take them inside??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD ARE THEY INSIDE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>THEYRE TRUIFJNTONGET IN THE LIVIFNGNROOM HELPNIM SCARED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>thats fucking great. anyone else have bloodthirsty horses on their 2020 bingo card</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemon demon: </b>
  <span>I was knew they look too suspicious to be true!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>WAIT WHY ARENTHEHYAFTERME NQOW </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taruchi: </b>
  <span>as much as i’d love to help i think i’d just get kicked and fucking die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>HOLY SHIT ONE JUST ALMOST KILLED ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>WHAT KIND OF HORSES DID YOU BRING BACK?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>I DON’T KNOW I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY ONE OF THEM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>WHAT HAPPENED THEN HUH?? THEY MULTIPLIED??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>Please don’t go inside my dorm i don’t want two horses inside of here i’m stressed enough already</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>
  <span>The horses are inside my room now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK I LOOKED UP AND NOW THEYRE HERE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>IM SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>oh my god i don’t think i’ve ever ran like that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fit n’ right: </b>
  <span>With the fear of god put into you? Yeah it happens</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN YOUR DORM WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>MOTHERFUCKERS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>MOTHERFUCKER TRIED TO BITE ME </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prince mukkun: </b>
  <span>sakyo’s going to blow up mankai…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>@sakyo stan 2k20</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>help? please??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>YEAHHH YOU GOT IT IN A MINUTE CHIEF I’LL GET THEM OUT SOON!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN: </b>
  <span>i love you so much sakoda have i ever said that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakyo stan 2k20: </b>
  <span>THANK YOU BOSS LADY!!! IM JUST HAPPY TO HELP </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yukkii: </b>
  <span>what the fuck is sakoda?? a horse whisperer?? those bitches tried to kill me but they just follow him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>are we not gonna address how these motherfuckers fit in the rooms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>no i think i’m traumatized</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡ </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>9:02 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dad don’t kill us ahaha: </b>
  <span>WHAT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dad don’t kill us ahaha: </b>
  <span>HAPPENED.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>credit to dim and prec for sakuya and sakoda friends idea ❤️</p><p>also matsukawa finally talked! just once!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. kin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short chapter! apologies 😔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ itaru → tsuzuru - 3:56 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>itaru: </b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>itaru: </strong>kin</p><p> </p><p><strong>tsuzuru:</strong> WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>itaru: </strong>sorry wrong person</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. third time's the charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - died from e. coli<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - sonic kinnie<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k21</p><p>banri - banri b benson<br/>juza - banri i heard you were talking shit<br/>sakyo - you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - proud of you all<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k21</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've had this sitting around for a while but i forgot about it oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b> - <b>8:03 A.M ]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby: </b>good morning, everyone!</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>good morning</p><p> </p><p>🔺🔻🔺: good morning~!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>Good morning. I hope you all rested well. </p><p> </p><p><b>omirice: </b>Good morning!</p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>good morning</p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>what the fuck.</p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>one day. please. just one day</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>you fucking started it villager c </p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>what.</p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>YOU TOLD THEM?</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>yeah we have a gossip groupchat called “mean girls but green”. sorry </p><p> </p><p><b>prince mukkun: </b>yOU DO???</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k21: </b>WHAT!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>THE FIRST RULE OF THE MEAN GIRLS BUT GREEN GC IS THAT YOU DONT  TELL THEM ABOUT THE MEANS GIRL BUT GREEN GC</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>WHAT YUKKII!!! YOU BROKE OUR SACRED RULE </p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>The audacity. I can’t believe this. Shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p><b>fit n’ right: </b>I can’t believe you’re still going with that</p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>You’re missing out, Tasuku.</p><p> </p><p><b>fit n’ right: </b>Please stop inviting me every week I’m just going to leave again</p><p> </p><p><b>lemon demon: </b>HUH!!! YOU TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT MEANS GIRL BUT GREEN DAYO?!??!!?! </p><p> </p><p><b>lemon demon: </b>I cannot believe this… You would betray us like this? </p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>the utter betrayal… how could u do this to us… i thought we were homies</p><p> </p><p><b>braincell: </b>Don’t blame Rurikawa for his misdeeds. It is partially my fault as well.</p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>Oh? What an interesting twist of events. I wouldn’t think you’d stoop to such lows. </p><p> </p><p><b>lemon demon: </b>WHAT… YOU TOO WOULD DO THIS TO ME GUY? I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS… NO… MY LIFE IS DRAINING… A… AAAAA</p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby: </b>CITRON-SAN? GUY-SAN?</p><p> </p><p><b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>NOOO!!! not guyyy ( ；∀；)</p><p> </p><p><b>braincell: </b>You see, I encouraged Rurikawa to change Chigasaki’s name to “sonic kinnie”. They came to me saying that they will “put Itaru on blast”, and I did not want Chigasaki to be blown up, so I recommended to do something more tamer.</p><p> </p><p><b>braincell: </b>And this was the result. </p><p> </p><p><b>fit n’ right: </b>They absolutely did not mean to blow up Chigasaki. Its a figure of speech</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>i think guy guy saying kinnie sent me to the stratosphere!!</p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>What a surprise. I didn’t think you’d condone such acts of criminal activity, Guy-san. </p><p> </p><p><b>braincell: </b>My sincerest apologies.</p><p> </p><p><b>prince mukkun: </b>NOO ITS OKAAY YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>elite shitty glasses is just lying to your face</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>why is this gc so active im trying to listen to the professor but i can feel my phone vibrating </p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>It would do you no good if you missed class, Tenma-kun! Please redirect your attention back to the lecture. </p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby: </b>ah, you should turn off vibrate, tenma-san! i’d hate for you to miss out on any notes! </p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><b>absolute baby: </b>that too(?)</p><p> </p><p><b>proud of you all: </b>Whats a kinnie?</p><p> </p><p><b>mallo: </b>a kinnie is anandnfbbfbffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbgngnggnnggg</p><p> </p><p><b>proud of you all: </b>Thank you, Hisoka!</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>you don’t need to know.</p><p> </p><p><b>proud of you all: </b>??? What 😀</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>i feel like kazunari and taichi give you too much power teaching you how to use emojis. unlearn how.</p><p> </p><p><b>proud of you all: </b>I like these though! 🤣</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>i think some of my vertebrae just retracted. </p><p> </p><p>🔺🔻🔺<b>: </b>they’re not that bad though~!!! look :&gt; 🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺</p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>Ah, but I believe Tsumugi-kun’s request is not unreasonable! I too, would like to know what a “kinnie” is. </p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>i regret a lot of things. this is at the top of my list</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>i’m so fucking exhausted </p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k21: </b>WAIT HOLD ON WHY IS ITARUSANS NAME SONIC KINNIE TO BEGIN WITH</p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>haha sans</p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>he texted me at like 4 am with a picture of sonic with a caption that said “kin”</p><p> </p><p><b>prince mukkun: </b>4 am??? but its 8 right now…?</p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>dont mind that</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>🧍</p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>ohh i have to go to work! you know that i can’t use my phone while driving because that’s irresponsible </p><p> </p><p><b>cabbage man: </b>Don’t you start work at 10 AM?</p><p> </p><p><b>sonic kinnie: </b>ahaha senpai please be a good senpai and be quiet please please im already on my last fuckign straw</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>@sonic kinnie i don’t fucking care if you have to drive to work you little bitch you’re not getting out of this</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k21: </b>azamikun calm down!!!!! you can yell at them when they get home from work/school!!</p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>thanks i guess</p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>Ufu. I can’t say I disagree, though. You’re going to ruin your health if you keep pulling all-nighters.</p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>I thought we had established that before the horse incident. </p><p> </p><p><b>lemon demon: </b>Do not stay up late!!!! &gt;_&lt; That is very bad for you!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>proud of you all: </b>So whats a kinnie </p><p> </p><p><b>died from e. coli: </b>fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>[ ♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b> - <b>1:54 P.M ]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>WAAAHHH PLEASE HELP ;__________;</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>BANCHAN GOT ARRESTED</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>1</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>2</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT ARRESTED</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>PLEASE DONT RATIO ME I DID NOTHING WRONG</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>3</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>WHAT.</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>HAPPENED. </p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>Ahhh! I was beginning to wonder what happened to Autumn Troupe’s youth, since they are usually the loudest!</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k21: </b>IS NIISAN OKAY??</p><p> </p><p><b>prince mukkun: </b>WHAT HAPPENED TO JUUCHAN????</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>UM UM UM</p><p> </p><p><b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>Im alright</p><p> </p><p><b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>Settsu isnt</p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>Oh dear… would you like me to bail him out?</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>PLEASE</p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>Sorry, Homare, I’ll be borrowing your wallet for a moment. </p><p> </p><p><b>braincell: </b>Do you please mind elaborating on why, Nanao?</p><p> </p><p><b>banri i heard you were talking shit: </b>Kinnie crimes</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>WHAT?!?!!?!??!?!??!??)?!?(?!;????!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>WHAT DO YOU MEAN KINNIE CRIMES??!?</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>ALL I KNOW WAS THAT A DUDE WAS HOLDING HIS FACE IN PAIN  AND BANCHAN AND JUZA WERE JUST STANDING THERE</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>Nyappare! Nya nya nya nya nyansei!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>Nyappari! Nyante tatte bouken!</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>punched a man. got it</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>Nyanbare! Nya nya nya nya nyansei!</p><p> </p><p><b>hoemare: </b>Was that all? You do not know why Banri punched another man in the face? </p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>UH NO???</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>i do.</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>are you talking about that.</p><p> </p><p><b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>talking about WHAT?</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>…good luck.</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>im not saying anything</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>i</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k21: </b>if u know something then say it!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>.</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii:</b> he keeps getting into fights with a cook who refuses to make him runny eggs</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>every week he goes into the same breakfast shop. and orders runny eggs. and the cook makes him literally anything else and they fight.</p><p> </p><p><b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W: </b>Maybe I should just delete this chat for good.</p><p> </p><p><b>the cooler taichi: </b>good idea!</p><p> </p><p><b>juza stan 2k21: </b>good idea! (2)</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>good idea! (3)</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>good idea! (4)</p><p> </p><p><b>yukkii: </b>good idea! (5)</p><p> </p><p><b>you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE </b> has deleted <b>♡ homare’s onlyfans! ♡</b>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>sakuya </b> added <b> tsumugi, taichi, yuki </b> and 24 others to <b>Mankai Company’s Groupchat</b></p><p> </p><p><b>[ Mankai Company’s Groupchat </b> - <b>3:22 P.M ]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sakuya: (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>omi: </b>I love how the group chat names get progressively less cheerful and more serious</p><p> </p><p><b>itaru: </b>it’s the character development </p><p> </p><p><b>citron: </b>Oh! Third time the group chat has been deleted!</p><p> </p><p><b>tenten: </b>i wish it stayed that way</p><p> </p><p><b>kazoo: </b>time to break my fingers trying to change everyone’s name again! 🥰 /lh</p><p> </p><p><b>god is a woman: </b>Oh my. I left for a few hours, and it’s all gone downhill.</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>it’s always going downhill. the slope is just getting progressively steeper.</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi chemical romance: </b>just like my social life.</p><p> </p><p><b>go e. coli boy go: </b>okay emo </p><p> </p><p><b>masumi </b> → <b>tsuzuru [ 3:39 P.M ]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>masumi: </b>god you wish. you wish you were me.</p><p> </p><p><b>tsuzuru: </b>WHAT</p><p> </p><p><b>tsuzuru: </b>WHERE DID THIS COME FROM</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi: </b>you, with your genetically inferior lactose intolerant bloodline. </p><p> </p><p><b>masumi: </b>me, with my genetically superior super monkey ball bloodline.</p><p> </p><p><b>tsuzuru: </b>SUPER MONKEY BALL??!?!(!(?!;</p><p> </p><p><b>masumi: </b>fuck you. you can’t even drink milk. i bet you can’t get to stage 5 on expert. </p><p> </p><p><b>masumi: </b>do you even know there are ice stages? i bet you don’t.</p><p> </p><p><b>tsuzuru: </b>WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there is nothing wrong about using tone indicators but having kazu write one made me grimace for a solid ten seconds</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. banri and tenma fight each other while sakuya and tsumugi watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>god. idfk at this point</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sakuya - absolute baby<br/>masumi - masumi chemical romance<br/>tsuzuru - died from e. coli<br/>citron - lemon demon<br/>itaru - sonic kinnie<br/>chikage - cabbage man</p><p>tenma - tenten<br/>yuki - yukkii<br/>misumi - 🔺🔻🔺<br/>muku - prince mukkun<br/>kazunari - kazoo<br/>kumon - juza stan 2k21</p><p>banri - banri b benson<br/>juza - banri i heard you were talking shit<br/>sakyo - you are my DAD BOOGIE WOOGIE W<br/>omi - omirice<br/>taichi - the cooler taichi<br/>azami - kamakura kamakura yas queen</p><p>tsumugi - proud of you all<br/>hisoka - mallo<br/>tasuku - fit n' right<br/>homare - hoemare<br/>azuma - god is a woman<br/>guy - braincell</p><p>izumi - KAMACURRY KAMACURRY YAS KWEEN<br/>kamekichi - quiche<br/>matsukawa - awa<br/>sakoda - sakyo stan 2k21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[ mean girls but green - 6:38 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ka ⭒ zu ⭒ na ⭒ ri: </b>
  <span>why are legs so hard to draw it should be easy in theory they are literally just two curved lines connecting to a rectangle but NOOOOOOOOO its all curvy and looks like a sillybandz i had when i was nine why cant legs just be a fucking stick with circles attached to it why does it have to look like that why do the knees to have so much depth AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>guy ✪ guy: </b>
  <span>Are you quite alright, Miyoshi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ka ⭒ zu ⭒ na ⭒ ri:</b>
  <span> art class </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>guy ✪ guy: </b>
  <span>I see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❂ citron ❂: </b>
  <span>Good morning!!!!!!!! It is a surprise to see Kazunari up this morning!!! ^_^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ka ⭒ zu ⭒ na ⭒ ri:</b>
  <span> wish i wasn’t, man TT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rurikawa ❦ yuki: </b>
  <span>fhnfnnnnnndndnnd </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rurikawa ❦ yuki: </b>
  <span>ggrhfggggg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ka ⭒ zu ⭒ na ⭒ ri: </b>
  <span>me too, yukkii!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❂ citron ❂: </b>
  <span>Rise and shine Yuki!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cabbage man: </b>
  <span>It’s nice to see we’re all up and early. Today’s a lovely day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rurikawa ❦ yuki: </b>
  <span>fuckkc youu piece of shit swindler. lovelyk day my ass you sound liek a mom on facebook</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rurikawa ❦ yuki: </b>
  <span>i want to slee p in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chika ✠ chon: </b>
  <span>But you know what would make this day lovelier? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chika ✠ chon: </b>
  <span>If a certain someone stopped leaving the groupchat, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tasuku: </b>
  <span>STOP ADDING ME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tasuku: </b>
  <span>FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. MY PHONE BUZZES ENOUGH FROM THE MAIN ONE. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chika ✠ chon: </b>
  <span>Why not? It’s always a fun time in “mean girls but green”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tasuku: </b>
  <span>For the last time, i will not wear your oncelor cosplay, utsuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ Mankai Company’s Groupchat </b>
  <span>-</span>
  <b> 2:36 P.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson:</b>
  <span> important question. how do you make your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten:</b>
  <span> i put the peanut butter and then put the jelly and close it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson:</b>
  <span> like. do you put the jelly on top of the peanut butter or do you put it on the separate slices</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>tenten:</b>
  <span> on top. why are you asking this anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson:</b>
  <span> i’ll kill you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten:</b>
  <span> BITCH?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen:</b>
  <span> ARE WE HAVING FOOD DEBATE AGAIN? LISTEN I DON’T HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>PLEASE DISCUSS SOMETHING ELSE. I WILL NOT ASK NICELY NEXT TIME. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson:</b>
  <span> what happens if i don’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen:</b>
  <span> let’s just say your foot is going to become the ever given and your ass is going to be the suez canal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>WHATS WRONG WITH THE WAY I DO IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson:</b>
  <span> IT'S FUCKING GROSS?? THE PEANUT AND THE JELLY ARE GONNA GET ALL MIXED UP AND YOUR KNIFE IS GONNA LOOK LIKE SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>ITS A SANDWICH DUMBASS?? IT LITERALLY DOESN'T MATTER IM GOING TO EAT IT IN THE END. AND IM GOING TO WASH THE KNIFE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen:</b>
  <span> i despise you both. i'm going to fucking kill you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson</b>
  <span>: i'll kill you you bastard. if you don't clean your knife after you smear the peanut butter/jelly you are doing it wrong. if you dip your jelly-stained knife in the peanut butter jar it's gonna get in the PEANUT you COWARD you DEMOTIVATED SON OF A BITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten:</b>
  <span> DO YOU THINK I REALLY HAVE THE TIME TO GET UP AND WASH THE KNIFE TWICE!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson:</b>
  <span> YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THE STOCK MARKET IS IN SHAMBLES. I BET YOU DOUBLE DIP FOR FUN. DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN SPREADING GERMS FOR FUN?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I DON’T NEED TO TAKE THIS FROM SOMEONE WHO EATS SOAP RECREATIONALLY GO AWAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>AT LEAST I HAVE MY OWN STASH OF SOAP BARS FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>um!! there’s no need to fight everyone !! it’s just pb &amp; j</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>sakuya listen to me closely, young man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>you are going to get up. and you are going to get out the jars of peanut butter and jelly from the fridge. and you are going to grab two slices of white bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>you will use a knife and grab a lob of peanut butter. and you will smear it on one of the slices. and then you will wash the knife and repeat it with the jelly. and you will close the sandwich and bathe in the pleasure of knowing you have the more superior way of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>you eat it without decrusting it, banri-san ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>DUDE YOU DON’T EVEN TAKE OFF THE CRUST? DON’T TALK TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>i just remembered sakuya goes diving to get fresh, raw scallops off the ocean floor. my bad. should’ve realized who i was talking to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>hey !!!! it’s not that bad !!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>Good evening everyone! ☺️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>tsumugi my man. my bro. how do you eat your sandwiches. if you say decrusted i’m going to burn down the theatre</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>Hahah i actually like using end pieces 😝😝😝😜🤪 with crust.!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>nevermind. everyone is a heathen in this company except for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>YOU LITERALLY EAT SOAP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>OK AND? I BET YOU’VE NEVER TRIED SOAP IN YOUR LIFE BEFORE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten:</b>
  <span> BECAUSE SOAP IS FOR CLEANING YOU PIECE OF SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>You eat soap? 😯 Well…. i guess i can’t judge you.hahaha </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>SEE? TSUMUGI HAS MY BACK. UNLIKE YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>YOU’RE REALLY GONNA BRAG ABOUT SOMEONE WHO LIKES THE END PIECES BEING ON YOUR SIDE? GET REAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>hey let’s all calm down now !! ^_^ ;; there’s no need to insult each other !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>you don’t decrust your sandwiches, banri-san !! we all have our flaws !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>DECRUSTING IS A WASTE OF TIME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>THAT’S LIKE IF I PEELED OFF THE OUTER LAYER OF THE SOAP BAR. IT’S A WASTE OF FOOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>YOUR SOAP ANALOGIES DONT WORK ON ME YOU DUMBASS I DONT EAT INEDIBLE SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>OKAY AND YOU’RE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO EAT BREAD WITH THE CRUST??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>LISTEN I’M SENSITIVE. IT HAS A BAD TEXTURE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>absolute baby: </b>
  <span>to be honest there’s not really a reason why ; i just always ate it like that!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>OKAY SINCE YOU ALL ARE CLEARLY INHUMANE. I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS ARGUMENT ANY LONGER. BUT I AM RIGHT FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ Mankai Company’s Groupchat </b>
  <span>-</span>
  <b> 7:01 A.M ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>YOU PIECE OF SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>WHOEVER DID THIS COME HERE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>ITS 7 AM ON A SATURDAY GO BACK TO BED </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>What happened, banri?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>YOU. TENMA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>WHAT!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the cooler taichi: </b>
  <span>[ 76xn8Oa.png ]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🔺🔻🔺: </b>
  <span>ohhh nice decorations~! i think they match you and juza’s hair!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sonic kinnie: </b>
  <span>is ur ceiling covered in pb&amp;j sandwiches too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>MY GODDAMN CEILING. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god is a woman: </b>
  <span>Well. Juza certainly will be a happy man! Assuming you two don’t get dirt on the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>proud of you all: </b>
  <span>I think they had it out for you theyre all either end pieces or decrusted 🥴😆😆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>died from e. coli: </b>
  <span>that’s a waste of food honestly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>masumi chemical romance: </b>
  <span>i woke up for this? bye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>TENMA. DID YOU DO THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>I DON’T KNOW WHAT KIND OF TIME YOU THINK I HAVE BUT NO. I DID NOT DO THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>WHO FUCKING DID IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>AZAMI. COME HERE. YOU DID THIS. DIDN’T YOU.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>I FUCKING WARNED YOU TO STOP. I’M DONE WITH FOOD DISCOURSE I WILL NOT BE TOLERANT ANY FUCKING LONGER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>DID YOU BREAK INTO MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TAPE PBJ SANDWICHES TO MY FUCKING WALLS???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kamakura kamakura yas queen: </b>
  <span>WHAT IF I DID. HUH. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k21: </b>
  <span>i helped make the sandwiches!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>jesus fucking christ. s a k y o ‘ s going to be livid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omirice: </b>
  <span>Why did you put spaces in his name like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenten: </b>
  <span>i don’t want to summon him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juza stan 2k21: </b>
  <span>it’s okay!!! they’re made out of expired ingredients!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>you sandwich my fucking walls and i can’t even eat them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>banri b benson: </b>
  <span>i HATE this dorm</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MAN. i didn't intend to make this chapter solely on pb &amp; j sandwiches it just kind of happened. also i've never had one in my life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>